


November drarrymicrofics

by LauDH8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Carefree, Denial, Luminous - Freeform, M/M, MCD in one fic, Prompts: begin, Shadow - Freeform, Sparks, cloudy - Freeform, delicate, drarrymicrofic, light - Freeform, mirror, obscure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauDH8/pseuds/LauDH8
Summary: Each chapter is one drarrymicrofic. There are holidays in Paris, auror missions, fluffy days, lazy days and more!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: November 2020





	1. Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cibee (Cibeeeee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/gifts).



> Hi, everyone
> 
> I decided to post all my drarrymicrofics from this month (not that micro: there's not one with 50 words, oops. But the longest is 229 words still.)  
> They're not beta-ed, so if you see any mistakes, misspellings, etc., I'll be very grateful if you let me know in the comments.
> 
> I hope you enjoy them :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco are in Paris from holiday, and is Halloween.  
> Prompt: begin.

The beginning of the path was narrow and dark. “This is our holiday, Potter. Do we really have to go there?”

“Is Halloween, Draco.” Said Harry, turning to him. 

Draco gulped in the face of an excited Harry, “Fine.” He hated himself a little bit more, “I’ll explore the catacombs with you, but only if we… hold hands while we’re in there.”  
Harry leaned and kissed him on the cheek. “Let’s keep our hands to only us, then. He smirked and pulled him into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to @[gayarsonist ](https://gayarsonist.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. I used [this post](https://gayarsonist.tumblr.com/post/184694549998/okay-fine-ill-explore-the-catacombs-with-you) for one dialogue and it helped me build the idea overall.
> 
> Thank you for reading :3
> 
> You can find me on my Tumblr @[laudh8](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/laudh8).


	2. Fluffy Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Teddy play. Draco watches.  
> Prompt: carefree.

Harry throws the teddy dragon in the air. Teddy sits in front of him. Draco looks at them, leaning on the wall under the porch of Andromeda’s house. Teddy’s chubby baby hands open and close, he giggles, and his hair is black and messy. Harry catches the teddy dragon and hides it behind his back. Teddy sobers up; Harry inclines and kisses his nose, which makes both of them laugh.

Draco smiles and thinks only of sun, wind and carefree days with the two boys he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :3
> 
> You can find me on my Tumblr @[laudh8](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/laudh8).


	3. The Constellation’s Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drarry: a history.  
> Prompt: spark.

The spark was small, and it didn’t grow. Other sparks came to join the first. Overwhelming. 

The first came with grief in a tower. The second in the dark of a mansion, in between pain and the war. The third wasn’t his, but the whisper of a question from the woman that loved him the most. The fourth was imbedded in tiredness and grief but weighted more because of the whisper in a Ministry hallway. “I’m sorry, Potter”.

The sparks are small, but they are more. The starless night sky (how it was for him since the end of the war) is brighter with them. He finally can see and feel. Grey, hope, pale, repentance, blond, care, lean, desire, snark, fun, him, love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :3
> 
> You can find me on my Tumblr @[laudh8](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/laudh8).


	4. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco chase ex-Death-Eather Rosier.  
> Prompt: denial.

“No.” Draco was pale. 

Harry turned his head and looked ahead. The floor of the room was not visible. A tangle of snakes. A moving carpet. And that was the only way. Rosier was the last Death Eater on the run, and he had just crossed the room and went out through the door on the other side. 

Until now, Draco had been eager, hungry, desperate to catch him, neglecting his safety —Harry had to be, more than once, the one to make him stop and think. But now he stood frozen, terrified.

“Close your eyes.” Said Harry. “I’ll take us to the other side.”

“No, no, no.”

“Trust me.”

Draco kept denying with his head but took the hand Harry offered and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :3
> 
> You can find me on my Tumblr @[laudh8](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/laudh8).


	5. Huff-puff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eight-year students have a little fun and relaxation in their Common Room.  
> Prompt: light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for recreational use of drugs.

Draco felt light. He was floating in between his friends and his enemies-turned-friends. He could barely see them with the dimmed lights and all the smoke. There were feet, many of them, some socked and some bare. 

He focused on two tangled pair, one with freckles and the other dark-skinned. The toes were moving frantic and lazy at the same time (how did they do that? He thought impressed). Then he heard the scarcely concealed gasps and moans, and felt grateful for the unhealthy amount of Huff-puff they could smoke on a Friday night.

He was more grateful, though, for the slumped body beside him. On Fridays, they kept their hands in control (in control regarding their usual randy selves), and existed together, felt each other being there. Warm, safe, light and grounded by their presence. 

Harry laughed, Draco looked at him and smiled slowly, very slowly. Both have been watching the same feet show. “Thank Merlin for Nev and Ernie and all our lungs,” said Harry.  
“Hypocrite,” said Draco, and relaxed further with the tingling waves from Harry’s laughter that reached his body through their shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :3
> 
> You can find me on my Tumblr @[laudh8](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/laudh8).
> 
> I might have completely misunderstood a reddit I saw about drugs in Hogwarts but, anyway, they were joking about Hufflepuff being chill and cool because they’re always high and how the house name (and Helga’s name) was “huff puff”, and I frankly find it hilarious. And as a Hufflepuff myself, I decided to call this substance (that Nev totally harvests for all the eight-year students) the Huff-puff, and it is chill as us lol.


	6. In Pursuit of Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets lost.  
> Prompt: mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for implied MCD. Warning for grief.

He felt he had been looking at his reflection for years. For minutes. For seconds. Time was not a concept anymore; exist could do that. Exist felt short, fast, lazy, long.

He stared at the mirror, saw green. He wanted grey, but this was no window, no door. He knew, once inside, there was no way going back. In pursuit of grey, alive clouds and brilliant storms, he got lost in his desire for what was gone. He only had himself now. 

Existing and lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :3
> 
> You can find me on my Tumblr @[laudh8](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/laudh8).


	7. Small, Earth Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys go caving.  
> Prompt: luminous.

“You would fancy being light up.” Said Harry.

“I would. It’s a cave, and it looks like a starry night. See the advantages?”

“I don’t” You’re already pretty, Harry wanted to say, I’ll go blind if you light up more; but Draco could also float like Aunt Marge if he was lauded too much. So, he contented with a smirk and a stolen kiss in the deep earth, surrounded by luminous stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :3
> 
> You can find me on my Tumblr @[laudh8](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/laudh8).


	8. Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has trouble with his past and who he is. Harry is there to show him what he sees.  
> Prompt: shadow.

“It’s a shadow, Potter! A dark, ever-presence in the light.” His voice broke. “It has my shape, my essence; but it’s not reachable, touchable, lovable.”

“You’re not it,” Harry whispered. “It was never you.”

“Of course not. I’m a coward. I was not even them. A shadow in the presence of light is a silhouette, in the dark is invisible.”

Harry took his left arm, “I saw you, no matter when or where. I see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :3
> 
> You can find me on my Tumblr @[laudh8](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/laudh8).


	9. Traces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an injury and a case went wrong, Draco doesn't want to leave the lights on.  
> Prompt: obscure.

“I don’t want you to see me. Turn them off.”

Harry shakes his head. “I’m sorry for the ones I gave you, I hurt you, but not even those I hate.”

“I’m ugly and damaged. Give me this. I want it obscure.”

“Draco, we both have history in our skin and mind.” Harry traces his fingers over Draco’s chest, his shoulder and his arm. “These were made with me next to you; you saved those people”. Harry trembles, “They show how I almost lost you.” He chases his hand with his lips, “But that you’re also here. Let me see you. Let me learn you again, and again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :3
> 
> You can find me on my Tumblr @[laudh8](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/laudh8).


	10. Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry go to Diagon Alley to buy Teddy a present and end up getting more than they thought.  
> Prompt: delicate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest :3

“She’s so delicate.” Draco makes a pout. “We can’t leave her here.”

Harry sighs. “I know, babe.”

“But?”

Harry looks at the pale turtle. The Magical Menagerie’s seller had shown them all the creatures they had on sell before they chose a black cat with grey eyes for Teddy’s eleventh birthday. Draco liked he was tiny; Harry liked his eyes. 

He was paying when he heard a soft gasp and knew he was going home with one more animal. Draco was reclined over the counter; his long torso stretched to see at the other side. Harry looked as well. A glass tank was over a small table and what he thought, at first, was a river pebble, had a white poking head. 

When Draco inquired why he hadn’t shown her to them, the seller told them she was rescued, but no one had wanted her for months, so she had become the shop’s pet.

Draco asked if he could caress her for a moment. The turtle was the size of his thumb, the skin on her neck was paper-thin, her eyes red and her shell was like porcelain. She was adorable... And tiny.

“But it’s the shop’s pet.” Says Harry. 

The light in Draco’s eyes dims, and Harry hates the seller, the owner and himself.

“I can ask my boss.” Says the seller and Harry wants to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :3
> 
> You can find me on my Tumblr @[laudh8](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/laudh8).


	11. Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry only wants to sleep, and Draco only wants to be on time (he appreciates his life, thank you very much.)  
> Prompt: cloudy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one from November. Thanks for reading till here. I hope you like it, is one of my favourites.

“It’s cold and cloudy.” Harry wines.

“Get up, Potter. I’m not getting killed by Molly Weasley’s wand.”

“It’s my birthday. I want cuddles and bed. I want to stay.”

“Not on my watch.” Draco lifts the duvet, and Harry shivers. 

“Cold!” Harry screeches, then buries his face in the pillow and lifts his arm. He speaks. 

“What did you say?” Asks Draco.

Harry looks up, “Drag me out; I’m kidnapped. I won’t leave by myself, love.”

“Ain’t I supposed to be the dramatic one in this relationship?”

“Roll your eyes all you want. I’m adorable, and you’re smiling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :3
> 
> You can find me on my Tumblr @[laudh8](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/laudh8).


End file.
